Réquiem de un héroe caído
by thecrownofthe-reveur
Summary: Loki está en prisión resignado a nunca salir de allí. Deprimido, pasa su tiempo pensando y leyendo. Pero un día un hombre le da su libertad y un nuevo propósito. Buscado por Thanos y con la misión de llevar el Ether a las puertas de Helheim Loki vivirá enormes peligros, demostrando que tal vez no era un villano después de todo, pero su pasado volverá para saldar cuentas pendientes.
1. Requiem de un héroe caído

**Réquiem de un héroe caído.**

**PROLOGO**

Loki llevaba sin dormir tres días y dos noches. Un extraño insomnio, que le impedía cerrar sus ojos cuando oscurecía y los guardias apagaban las luces, se había apoderado de él, haciendo que noche tras noche tan solo se dedicase a mirar hacia el techo, el techo blanco que sobre él se cernía desde que había sido encerrado. Ahora, con sus ojos cansados, acostado en frente de la puerta de su celda, era ese techo blanco lo único que podía ver ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría allí encerrado? ¿Sería en verdad su sentencia eterna llevada a cabo? ¿y tendría que permanecer allí hasta el fin de los tiempos, hasta que el Ragnarok llegase a Asgard y destruyese todo? Podía escuchar las pisadas de los guardias en frente de su puerta. Poco tiempo habían tardado en percatarse de su estado, y ahora, inquietos, preguntándose si tal vez el Dios de las travesuras hubiese muerto, lo miraban atentamente esperando algún tipo de movimiento ¡Y es que es cierto! Sentía que no se movía desde hacía horas, días, jornadas enteras, solo recostado frente a su celda boca arriba, sin mover un músculo; se preguntó si sería capaz de volver a moverse ¿Estaba muerto? Tal vez lo estaba y simplemente aún no se había dado cuenta, tal vez lo estaba y lo único que habitaba ahora en su cabeza era una pequeña voz que lentamente se apagaba, se extinguía.

No se arrepentía de lo que había pasado en Nueva York. Lo que había sucedido en Midgard era tal vez una de las cosas de las que más se enorgullecía. Porque había sido la única vez, la única, en que el mundo casi había sido suyo. No llego muy lejos, pero se había sentido tan cerca. Recordaba con entusiasmo la forma en que había volado sobre la ciudad, observando todo el caos que había provocado, la forma en que Thor lo había mirado cuando supo que nunca, jamás volvería ser el hermano que había conocido. Loki sonrió, y una especie de desagradable satisfacción invadió su cuerpo: su hermano siempre se sentiría culpable por lo que había pasado. Cerró sus ojos, sabiendo muy bien que no podría dormir. Tal vez en algún momento pudiera simplemente colapsar del cansancio, en realidad no le importaba; solo sabía que algo dentro de él le pedía que se mantuviese despierto y así lo haría. Estaba enfermo de cada mañana despertar y ver que a su alrededor no había nada, nada más que las condenadas cuatro paredes confinándolo a pasar solo el resto de sus días...

Tal vez no tan solo.

Madre venía a visitarlo casi todos los días, siempre sonreía, a pesar de que Loki le dijese cosas malvadas, a pesar de que le hablase del orgullo que sentía por sus crímenes, a pesar de que no dejase de repetirle cuanto odiaba a Thor y al Padre de Todo: Ella siempre sonreía. Cuando Madre no venía era infeliz. Lloraba, lloraba y no le importaba que los guardias lo vieran o escucharan, porque al hacerlo, gritaba como si le hubiesen partido el corazón en pedazos. Al calmarse, volvía a la cama y veía el techo de su habitación. A veces leía, la verdad era tal vez una de sus únicas actividades, había leído cada uno de los libros que le habían traído, tardaba dos o tres días en terminar las novelas más gruesas. Pero había una, una en particular que no había parado de leer. Madre lo había sacado de una biblioteca de Midgard, como un regalo, pero durante tres meses el libro estuvo en su celda sin que su amado hijo se dignase a leer el titulo. Loki siempre había pensado que la literatura humana era pobre en prosa y algo despreciable. Pero un día de aburrimiento simplemente la leyó y ahora, le obsesionaba. En la portada decía que era una novela de ciencia ficción. Sus protagonistas, o al menos Loki pensaba así, eran androides creados por los hombres, algo como el Destructor que Odin tenía encerrado en la sala de armas. Claramente los androides no eran humanos, pero en un mundo vacío y cruel como el que había en el libro, ellos parecían más humanos que sus congéneres, parecían sentir más profundamente que cualquiera de ellos. Tal vez en parte, Loki sentía que era como uno de ellos. Tal vez por eso le obsesionaba tanto la novela.

Además de eso, no había mucho que hacer en su celda, a pesar de la facilidades que tenía en contraste con los demás presos, como una mesa y una cama para dormir. Pero a él no parecía importarle mucho. En realidad, en su mente su vida se había vuelto una pesadilla que soñaba despierto, una vida cotidiana en la que no podía diferenciar el hoy del ayer o el ayer del mañana. Todo era igual al despertar cada día. Por eso, asqueado cada vez que abría sus ojos para ver el techo blanco de su habitación, que ocioso, lo observaba día y noche acometer una y otra vez lo mismo una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta enloquecerlo, se decía una vez más no volveré a dormir, para nunca más tener que despertar. ¿No habría enloquecido ya hace tiempo? ¿No habría enloquecido en Nueva York, cuando la sed de poder lo llevó a desconsiderar todos los posibles fallos de su magistral plan? ¿No habría enloquecido antes de dejarse caer por el Bifrost, feliz de poder terminar con su vida? ¿O en la sala de armas, cuando Odín le dijo la verdad acerca de su origen? O pudiera ser que hubiera estado loco desde el principio, desde que Thor lo azuzara constantemente, recordándole lo inferior que era, menospreciándolo y haciéndolo a un lado a pesar de su cariño y devoción. Pudiera ser que siempre había estado loco...

Pero en el fondo Loki sabía que no era cierto. Loki sabía que su verdadero disfrute, su único y gran disfrute era aparentar que estaba loco. Porque en su mente, el era protagonista de una gran obra de teatro escrita por el mismo, que le obligaba a citar diálogos ostentosos, a gritar como si su vida hubiese acabado, a realizar las acciones más imprudentes que en su vida anterior jamás se hubiera atrevido; a hacerse la victima por todo el dolor sufrido, a hacerse el héroe por todas sus acciones de conquista, que él en verdad creía fruto de justicia verdadera. Porque todo protagonista está loco. Y Loki era un gran actor, porque Loki era un gran mentiroso, porque mentir siempre había sido una de sus cualidades. Porque era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Tumbándose a un lado, recostado sobre su brazo derecho, Loki decidió que su pequeño teatro había terminado, al menos hasta que volviera a aburrirse. Los guardias pusieron en blanco los ojos, viéndose victimas de otra de las bromas de Loki y volvieron a sus posiciones. El prisionero solo volvió a su cama, acostándose boca a abajo, porque de verdad no quería ver el techo blanco observándolo desde arriba. Pasaría sus últimos días en prisión, nada podía cambiarlo. Tendría que hacerse a la idea. Pero en esa ocasión, en profundo silencio, y casi como un secreto, Loki se preguntó por primera que hubiera pasado si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Y apretó sus ojos, temiendo la respuesta, porque ¿qué hubiese pasado si hubiera hecho las cosas bien? ¿si no hubiera enloquecido después de la noche en la sala de armas? Su corazón después de mucho tiempo se sintió pesado ante la pregunta y sintió que justo ahora, hubiera podido enloquecer de verdad. Hubiera podido ser diferente, no hubiera tenido que ser el villano. Y justo antes de dormirse, Loki susurró entre sueños, solo para sí mismo "Hubiese podido ser un héroe..."


	2. Loki, el prisionero

Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Loki, estoy un poco nerviosa xd. Creo que es un personaje muy interesante, por su personalidad y su historia de fondo, no sé, es agradable escribir sobre él. Antes ya había escrito fanfics en otras páginas pero este es mi primer finc en fanfiction. En serio espero que les guste.

* * *

Cuando Loki abrió sus ojos esa mañana se encontró con el techo. Cada día al despertar, era lo primero que veía: un techo blanco, limpio, sin un solo rasguño. Cada día, al verlo, recordaba que estaba encerrado, enjaulado en las prisiones de Asgard. Entonces gruñía y se acostaba de lado, (así no tenia que mirar al techo). Tirado en su cama, se ponía a pensar (que era de las cosas que más hacía, por cierto), y se preguntaba qué haría ese día, o qué había hecho el anterior, o el anterior a ese -aunque la mayoría de sus días eran bastante parecidos-. Ayer había terminado de leer un libro, había empezado otro, y se había aburrido, había contado los rasguños en la pared de vidrio de su celda, y había garabateado sobre algunos trozo de papel. No había comido nada. Madre no había venido. Tampoco Thor. Tampoco Odín. Ellos nunca venían.

_Despertar siempre es una pesadilla. _

Pasado un tiempo en cama, Loki intentaba adivinar que día y que hora era. Hoy no era una excepción. Afuera podía escuchar los pasos de las guardias. Vazar estaba haciendo sus rondas frente a su celda. Vazar solo venia los jueves y sábados, ¿jueves o sábado? En la cómoda a un lado de su cama no había ningún desayuno. Eso quería decir que o bien era muy temprano o bien era muy tarde ¿Cuál de los dos? Volvió a mirar a Vazar de reojo, se veía cansado y un poco despeinado, como si lo hubieran despertado tarde en la noche: estaba haciendo su turno del jueves en la madrugada. Loki levantó levemente la comisura de sus labios. Era jueves, cerca de las cinco y media de la mañana.

_Jugar a adivinar es sencillo, me entretiene._

Se sentó en la cama, y se puso una mano en el estomago al escucharlo gruñir. Todavía faltaban algunas horas para el desayuno. Recordó que hacía unos días Madre le había traído un frasco de frambuesas -estaban en temporada.- ¿Debería abrirlos? Tal vez mas tarde.

_Madre, madre, madre, ven a hacerme un poco de compañía. _

_Solo para no aburrirme..._

Por el momento, solo tomo uno de los tres libros en la cómoda de su cama, y comenzó a leer. Todo podía esperar, de cualquier forma.

* * *

Tres días de celebración habían sido declarados en Asgard por el rey Odín -padre de todo- y las siervos, solo por hoy, compartían un gran banquete con los soldados y la nobleza. El propósito de la celebración era, por cierto, la llegada del capitán Niord a Asgard, un dios valiente y respetado. Se decía que había sido invitado por el Rey Odín, para que se le encomendara una importante misión. Y aunque lo único que había hecho los últimos días había sido comer, tomar vino y dormir, hoy, durante el último festejo, el capitán Niord parecía hablar muy seriamente con el padre de todo. Ambos estaban sentados en las sillas más altas -Niord como invitado de honor- y parecían conspirar sobre un asunto delicado. A su alrededor, los guerreros asgardianos comían y bebían con gran satisfacción. Daban brindis, bailaban, tocaban música, rompían copas y volvían a brindar. Y gracias a eso, había crecido un gran ruido en la sala, solo propio de las celebraciones de este tipo.

"Entonces, ¿crees que puedas cumplir con lo que te pido, amigo mío?" le dijo Odín a su invitado, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa dorada.

"Por supuesto" respondió Niord, "no hay lugar en el mundo al que no pueda llegar con mi barco, no importa cuán preciada sea su carga." Un gran brindis sonó en medio de la sala, seguidos de las risas de unos cuantos guerreros. "Sin embargo" añadió el capitán, "voy a necesitar de una tripulación. Hombres fuertes, capaces de entregar su vida."

El rey Odín rió fuertemente. "No encontrarás hombres más valientes que los que hay aquí, ¡velos y escoge los que más te gusten!" exclamó.

Esa parecía una propuesta interesante, pensó el capitán, atusándose la barba. "Con que los que más me gusten..." Sus pequeños ojos recorrieron la sala rápidamente, observando a los guerreros de los que podría disponer. Observó el cuarto amplio, de paredes doradas y cortinas finas, las mesas talladas delicadamente y los pisos lustrosos y alfombrados con tapices valiosos. La gente parecía vivir muy cómoda en Asgard, pensó sonriendo, y se preguntó si sus guerreros serían tan valerosos como la gente decía. Su viaje no debería durar más de un par de meses, y ya contaba con cierta parte de su tripulación, pero aún así, si los rumores eran ciertos y sus dudas infundadas, sentía que tener a un par de fuertes soldados asgardianos no le vendría mal y se encargaría de elegir a los mejores.

Un fuerte brindis resonó en el fondo de la sala, y al girar su cabeza hacía allá, divisó a un grupo interesante. Cantaban alegres, con mucho ánimo y parecían llenos de energía. Sabía quiénes eran, había escuchado muchas historias acerca del príncipe Thor y sus guerreros (aunque francamente, nunca imaginó que uno fuese una chica, pensó al ver a Lady Sif). Le pareció ver en ellos algo de la destreza que buscaba, y aunque le gustaba la idea de ver otras opciones, le preguntó al rey señalándolos, "Dime Odín, ¿quiénes son esas personas de allá atrás?"

El padre de todo sonrió, pues parecía complacido. "Ese es mi hijo, Thor, y sus amigos. No hay hombres más valientes en esta sala, llévalos contigo y la victoria será tuya." dijo, viendo como su hijo daba un segundo brindis, y chocaba su copa con la de sus compañeros. Su invitado pareció complacido con la respuesta, y volvió a echarles un vistazo a los guerreros. "Pero, tienes otro hijo, ¿no es así, Odín?"

El rey Odín pareció desconcertado, la gente rara vez preguntaba sobre Loki. No después de todo lo que había pasado. No después del juicio y su encarcelamiento. Lo imaginó sentado en su celda, solo. El muchacho se lo había buscado (eso era Loki, un muchacho). Y él era el Rey de Asgard, y había tenido que dictar una condena. Sintió una sensación amarga en el estómago, pero era un rey educado, y debía responder a la pregunta. "No creo que Loki siga considerándose tal cosa" dijo con franqueza.

"Ya veo..." murmuró Niord, recordando lo que decían afuera de Asgard sobre las acciones que habían llevado al segundo hijo de Odín a prisión. "No se lo tomó muy bien..." dijo pausadamente ":..cuando supo de _eso._" No era una pregunta. Pocos sabían lo que era Loki en realidad. Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada, la fiesta seguía tan ruidosa como al principio. Pero el capitán Niord parecía estar pensando, y pensando muy profundamente; dentro de su cabeza comenzaba a formularse un plan. Sonrió sutilmente. "Mañana en la noche te diré a mis elegidos, Odín. Por ahora, creo que me retiraré a descansar" sentenció el capitán, levantándose de la gran mesa. El Rey Odín, algo sorprendido, se despidió de su amigo y continuó disfrutando de la fiesta, aún había una larga noche.

* * *

Loki terminó el libro después de unas cuantas horas. El desayuno todavía no había llegado. Era...inusual que tardase tanto. Los horarios eran estrictos en las prisiones de Asgard. (Desayuno a las nueve, almuerzo a las dos, cena a las ocho. Visitas de un máximo de cuarenta minutos. Cada tres días duchas de 10 minutos en los baños de la prisión). Loki se sentó en el suelo después de un rato, y se puso a esperar ¿Esperar que exactamente? Tal vez el desayuno, tal vez nada en particular. No estaba de humor para comenzar otro libro, le dolía la cabeza ¿Debería volver a dormir? Pero ya había dormido demasiado. Su cerebro se sentía lento, inútil. Necesitaba hacer algo. Tal vez eso era la peor de estar encerrado. El aburrimiento. No tener nada que hacer, no querer hacer nada. Madre le había traído una vez papel y plumas para escribir; nunca entendió muy bien que quería que escribiera. Jamás hubiera desnudado el alma en el papel para dejarla ser leída por otros. Jamás ¿De qué más podía escribir entonces? No quería recordar lo que había pasado en Midgard o en el Vacio. El aburrimiento. Ese si parecía un buen tema para escribir ¿Pero cómo?

_Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido. _

_Siempre aburrido._

Volteó su cabeza hacia la pared de vidrio. Vazar seguía allí. Era extraño que los guardias no hubiesen cambiado ya de turnos.

Un par de horas después fue obvio para Loki que no llegaría ningún desayuno. Empezó a ser sospechoso cuando el almuerzo tampoco apareció. Vazar seguía sin moverse de su lugar. Algo estaba pasando.

_Curiosidad..._

Loki recostó su cabeza contra la pared y escuchó: afuera apenas se escuchaban los pisadas de un par de soldados. Algún asunto importante debía requerir la presencia de la mayor parte de la guardia. Era molesto. A Loki no le gustaba no saber. Un evento que necesitara los servicios de más de la mitad de la guardia debía ser uno grande ¿Un desfile tal vez? Pero faltaba bastante para los primeros días festivos del año. La gente de la cocina tampoco estaba trabajando, por eso no había comida. Debía ser una gran celebración si esto era cierto. Descartó cumpleaños de inmediato, el de Odín y el de Thor estaban muy lejos en el calendario (los únicos que montarían tanto alboroto por algo así). Preguntaría entonces. Con cautela se aproximo hacia la pared de vidrio y le dijo al guardia "Dime, mi estimado Vazar ¿Qué acontecimiento ha provocado que hoy la mayoría de tus compañeros se ausenten mientras que tu y un par de miserables mas se quedan a vigilarnos a nosotros, los presos?"

"Cállate, Loki," respondió el "ninguna celebración de la que debas saber."

"Ah, entonces si es una celebración," dijo Loki sonriendo. Vazar apretó los dientes molesto. "¿Es quizás una boda o solo una fiesta de compromiso? No hay días de fiestas próximos, Thor ha vuelto de la guerra y ya no hay victorias que celebrar..." dijo como pensando en voz alta " Es quizás la llegada de alguien importante?" Vazar se tenso levemente (solo a veces a los guardias les seguía sorprendiendo la rapidez con la que Loki se daba cuenta de las cosas). Por supuesto que lo era, los guardias seguramente estarían vigilando los alrededores de la fiesta. Los cocineros, haciendo comida para el banquete. Vazar no le diría de quien se trataba, no valía la pena intentar que se lo dijera, pero le interesaba saber más (teniendo en cuenta que esto era lo mas interesante que había pasado en semanas). Sin embargo, supuso que tendría que seguir esperando (¿Esperando por qué?).

_No tengo nada que esperar si no el día de mi muerte._

Por otro lado, con los guardias fuera y los guerreros de Asgard en el banquete (ningún asgardiano se resistiría jamás a llenar el estomago en un gran banquete), parecía ser una gran oportunidad. No era que tuviese un gran plan, y la verdad no había usado mucho de su tiempo en prisión pensando en cómo escapar (estaba en un calabozo asgardiano después de todo). Tampoco tenía una mínima idea de que haría si conseguía salir. No podía quedarse en Asgard. En Midgard seria encontrado fácilmente. En Jotunheim sería ejecutado ¿Que quedaba entonces? Pero morir parecía mejor que seguir aburrido.

_Aburrido..._

Esta noche Loki escaparía, no importaba a que costo.

* * *

"Loki Laufeyson es un hombre peligroso, capitán" dijo Calder con sus ojos fijos en el viejo hombre parado frente a él. Se encontraban en uno de los pasillos del Palacio de Odín, la fiesta continuaba unas puertas más allá, en el salón principal. "Estoy enterado de ello, Calder" le respondió Niord, como si ya tuviese todo planeado, y hubiera examinado ya todas las posibilidades. "Insisto, capitán, en que no es buena idea" insistía el joven hombre; su buen humor, junto a su sonrisa, no desaparecían aún cuando estaba preocupado. No porque fuera estúpido, sino más bien porque era demasiado astuto. Calder era un zorro ladino, sabía acercarse a la gente, tomarse confianzas, obtener lo que quería; solo a veces era manipulador. La edad comenzaba pegarle, tenía los ojos cansados y leves arrugas alrededor de la boca; aún así, cuando sonreía y veías sus claros ojos azules, era encantador. "Pero si eso es lo que quiere..." sonrió, ¡ah, los ojos azules! Sus dientes eran blancos como las perlas. Si no hubiese querido participar en el imprudente plan de su mentor, hubiera sido completamente capaz de disuadirlo.

"Eso es exactamente lo que quiero" contestó el capitán, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. "Será una pena dejar la fiesta, me temo..." murmuró Calder, en el salón principal los guerreros habían comenzado a cantar una desentonada melodía. Muchos estaban demasiado borrachos como para recordar la letra. Calder miró la copa que tenía en sus manos, la había traído de la fiesta cuando el capitán Niord lo había llamado. "Anda, Calder, ve a hacerle una visita por mí al Sr. Laufeyson" dijo el viejo en voz baja, como si fuese un secreto (tal vez lo era). "Explícale un poco la situación."

"Eso haré," respondió Calder, dándole un último sorbo a su copa. La dejó en manos del capitán, que lo miró desdeñoso. "Adiós, mi capitán" dijo alegre, caminando por el pasillo "Tengo que apresurarme si quiero verlo esta noche." Tendría que dirigirse a su habitación, a buscar su capa. La necesitaría esta noche, si en verdad pensaba irrumpir en las prisiones de Asgard.


	3. ¿Aburrirse o no aburrirse?

_Okey, se que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, sorry u_u La verdad tenía el capítulo casi listo desde el jueves y planeaba ponerlo el viernes, pero mi laptop colapso y no pude salvar los archivos. La llevaré a un técnico, espero que la consigan arreglar sin recetearla porque tenía un par de cosas escritas allí :s_

_Como sea, espero les guste xd._

* * *

_Aburrido. Aburrido. Aburrido._

Loki lanzaba la pequeña pelota hacía arriba, ella llegaba al techo, bajaba, y Loki volvía a atraparla. Estaba impaciente. Desde hacía un par de horas había estado esperando (¡ah, y ahora sí que esperaba algo!) y sentía que ya no podía más. Vazar seguía frente a la puerta de su celda, caminando inquieto de un lado al otro, bostezando y con los ojos cansados. La verdad es que su turno ya había durado bastante tiempo, y Loki pudo haberle tenido pena de no ser eso parte de su plan. Casi sonrió al pensarlo. Cuando los turnos de Vazar duraban demasiado (lo que era a menudo, por lo que Loki muchas veces se inclinó a pensar que no estaría casado, mucho menos tendría hijos) el guardia siempre hacía lo mismo: se inquietaba, caminaba para mantenerse despierto, bostezaba y le buscaba conversación a sus compañeros, a pesar de que Loki sabía que no le agradaban. Entonces, la parte importante: cuando estaba demasiado cansado, salía a tomar aire, nunca por más de tres o cuatro minutos. Pero los minutos eran tiempo. Tiempo era lo que Loki necesitaba. La pelota cayó en el suelo, haciendo un leve ruido. Loki escuchaba el aire de la ventilación con mucho interés.

_Solo es cuestión de encontrar el momento adecuado._

En la pared izquierda de su celda había un ducto de ventilación, no era demasiado grande, (tampoco tan pequeño) y la rejilla tan solo permitía una sutil entrada de aire, en caso de alguna emergencia. Loki lo miraba a veces para entretenerse, adentro en ocasiones podía escuchar sus patitas correteando, por lo general en las noches cuando creían que dormía. En ocasiones también, podía ver sus pequeñas sombras tras la reja y sonreía. Los prisioneros de las celdas de Asgard no estaban tan solos como pensaban. Las ratas, que anidaban allí desde mucho antes que cualquiera de los presos, rara vez se quedaban mucho tiempo en los sitios iluminados de los ductos, pero algunas se detenían de vez en cuando frente a la celda de Loki y si eran afortunadas y los guardias no estaban mirando, podían conseguir un pequeño trozo de carne de la cena del prisionero. Loki se lamió el labio inferior, mirando atentamente la rejilla. Vazar comenzaba a verse cada vez más cansado por las horas de turno y se restregaba los ojos con los dedos cada vez más seguido.

_Tiempo. Ratas, animalillos desagradables, luchando por sobrevivir_

_En un mundo que las quiere muertas..._

Y por fin el momento estaba aquí. Vazar salió del recinto con pasos lentos, arrastrando los pies, y volvería en cualquier momento. Era hora de moverse. Loki se levantó del suelo y tomo una de las plumas que Madre le había traído para escribir, (otra vez, ¿qué se suponía que escribiera?) con ella desatornilló la rejilla y con cuidado metió su mano en el ducto. Escuchó con atención, a ver si podía escucharlas moviéndose, chillando, haciendo algún ruido. No tenía ninguna carnada, así que tendría que ser cuidadoso porque a las ratas, estas en particular, no podían resistirse a morder. Movió sus dedos, haciendo un leve chasquido con la lengua y así llamar su atención. Solo necesitaba a una, preferiblemente la más grande que hubiera. Y no tardó mucho en escuchar los pasos de unas patas muy pequeñas, corriendo nerviosas por el ducto. No le quedaban más de un par de minutos. Entonces, una gran rata apareció frente a la mano de Loki: era gris claro, sus ojos negros y tenía una larga cola. Tenía el tamaño perfecto. Desconfiada al principio, la rata olfateó los dedos de Loki en busca de comida. Su nariz era fría, húmeda. El prisionero no se inmutó al sentir la mordida, y después la leve hinchazón, justo en el dedo medio. Al mirar su mano vio como la gota de sangre se escurría por su palma y llegaba a su muñeca. Sangre. Sin rabia alguna, tomó al animal por el lomo y lo alzó frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos. La rata chilló.

_Tiempo. Yo, Loki, un animalillo desagradable, luchando por sobrevivir_

_en un mundo que lo quiere muerto._

"Lo siento, mi querida amiga. Pero esta noche voy a salir de aquí." susurró Loki, acariciando al animal.

* * *

Calder se arregló el cuello de su capa mientras entraba en las cárceles de Asgard. Ya era tarde en la noche, y hacía tiempo el sol se había puesto. Como había dicho el capitán, no había demasiados guardias, la mayoría estaban tomando, borrachos, en la fiesta del castillo. Eso facilitaba bastante las cosas, pensó. Entró sin ser visto en la primera sala, Calder era un hombre rápido y se escabullía con facilidad. Sabía que Loki se encontraba en el último piso, en las celdas de cristal. Allí se encerraba a los criminales más peligrosos, y era llamado por los guardias el _calabozo_, pero Calder estaba en desacuerdo sobre este nombre, calabozo lo hacía sonar como un lugar húmedo y miserable, con paredes hechas de piedra. Solo había visto las celdas una vez, no le emocionaba mucho contar en qué circunstancias, pero no eran nada parecidas a un calabozo. Le faltaban dos pisos para llegar abajo. Se sentía entusiasmado. Loki Laufeyson era un hombre peligroso, y podía poner en riesgo toda la misión, o incluso las vidas de la tripulación y el capitán; pero Calder sabía que aunque Niord era caprichoso, jamás tomaba decisiones impulsivas. Era un hombre sabio, aunque no lo pareciera. Además, mentiría si dijese que no estaba interesado en conocer al jotum. Y es que Loki no solamente era un jotum, era un jotum criado en Asgard, como un hijo de Odín. Por lo que sabía, no se lo había tomado muy bien cuando supo quién era su verdadero padre, se decía que había enloquecido y había intentado hacerse del trono y asesinar a su hermano, para después intentar suicidarse. Más tarde, una batalla en Midgard lo devolvió a Asgard para enfrentar un juicio que lo había condenado a su eterno presidio. Casi podía imaginarlo por las historias que había oído: alto, cono ojos fieros y voz estridente. Tenía que ser una persona realmente interesante.

Calder estaba entrando a los calabozos cuando se dio cuenta del desorden a su alrededor. Los vigilantes, inquietos, corrían hacía abajo, y algunos gritos de alarma le hicieron darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Los guardias ni si quiera notaron su presencia cuando entró en los calabozos, la mayoría de ellos estaban todos reunidos frente a una de las celdas, exclamando preocupados y moviéndose de un lado al otro. Calder apretó los dientes: celda número cinco, la que ocupaba el Sr. Laufeyson. Apresurado, se abrió paso entre los guardias empujando "A un lado, déjenme pasar" demandó con voz grave. Allí lo vio. El segundo hijo de Odín tirado frente a la puerta de su celda, con sus ojos bien abiertos y mirando al techo, su respiración pesada; con su mano derecha sostenía su costado, en donde estaba la herida mortal. En su mano izquierda una pluma de escribir ensangrentada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué no mañana o ayer? Los guardias intentaban abrir la puerta, y echándose miradas nerviosas, se preguntaban si serían culpados por lo que había pasado y pocos o ninguno mencionaban algo acerca de llamar a las enfermeras. Pero Calder, nada ingenuo, se mantuvo escéptico ante lo que veían sus ojos. Loki ya había intentado quitarse la vida una vez. Y tal vez el hecho de pasar lo que quedaba de su vida en prisión era un móvil lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que lo intentara de nuevo. Pero hoy, durante una celebración, casi ninguna vigilancia. Era demasiada coincidencia. Los guardias abrieron la puerta y tomaron el cuerpo del jotum, ninguno notó a la rata gris que se escabulló entre sus pies, y corrió nerviosa hacía la puerta como si huyera. Pero Calder si la notó.

Se decía que Loki había aprendido de la diosa Frigga la magia negra, y que con solo desearlo podía convertirse en cualquier objeto, animal o persona. El hombre encapuchado sonrió satisfecho. Loki Laufeyson si era un hombre interesante. Esto no era un suicidio, _era un escape_.

Calder corrió y se abalanzó enérgicamente contra la rata escapista. El animal, que estaba a punto de desaparecer por una abertura en la pared, chilló al verse prisionero. Por su lado, los guardias dieron un paso atrás, y muchos lanzaron gritos de impresión: el cuerpo moribundo frente a ellos ya no era un jotum prisionero, la rata que yacía muerta a sus pies era solo eso: una rata.

"¡Suéltame, maldito energúmeno!" chilló una voz en el calabozo. Calder, sosteniendo contra el piso lo que hasta hacía segundos era una rata, se revolvía negándose a soltar a su prisionero, su capa se movía de un lado al otro. "Ríndete, deja de moverte" decía. Loki, en su verdadera forma, se resistió e intentó tomarlo por el cuello. No sirvió de nada. Un duro golpe en su cabeza fue lo único que consiguió. Sintió su cabeza impactar contra el suelo, todo daba vueltas. Miró a su alrededor, viéndose rodeado por siete guardias y un hombre encapuchado _que-dios-sabía-de-donde-había-salido_. Su plan, evidentemente, había sido un fracaso.

* * *

La diosa Frigga entró en su habitación tratando de no bostezar. Allí afuera la fiesta continuaba, desde el pasillo se podía escuchar la música y los gritos, pero ella estaba cansada y no estaba de humor para volver. Nunca disfrutaba mucho las fiestas en el palacio de Odín. La verdad es que podía disfrutaba de todas las fiestas, excepto esas. Muchos dioses venían desde tierras lejanas para asistir, pero últimamente su compañía no era la mejor de todas. Odín seguía allí, y seguramente no volvería hasta entrada la noche, por lo que no valía la pena esperarlo.

Sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y su ropa incómoda, Frigga se miró en el espejo mientras se quitaba sus pulseras de plata, que fueron seguidas por sus collares. Al quitarse los zarcillos, no pudo evitar apretarlos en sus manos; eran unas piezas sencillas y recatadas, no demasiado grandes. En el centro tenían grabada la imagen de dos _galium verum*_. Loki se los había dado hacía unos años, a razón de una ocasión especial. Suspiró y comenzó a quitarse su vestido, que dobló gentilmente y puso a un lado de su cama, listo para ser lavado por sus criadas al día siguiente.

Jugó un momento con sus dedos, intentando recordar cuando las fiestas del palacio habían empezado a hacer tan desagradables. Más que eso, pensó en el pasado, cuando no habían sido tal cosa. En alguna época, cuando el sol era joven y las estrellas empezaban a nacer, los dioses llegaban con gran entusiasmo al palacio de Odín, y siempre tenían un gran interés por conocer a Thor, de quién recién comenzaban a contarse sus primeras proezas. Pocas veces se interesaban en tratar con Loki, y cuando era presentado como el segundogénito de Odín, los ojos grandes de los dioses lo miraban desconcertados. No podía ser de otra manera: Loki nunca se había parecido a Odín o a sus hermanos. Era lógico que fuese así, Loki era después de todo… Los vellos se Frigga se erizaron. No. Loki era su hijo, aunque el mismo lo negase. Loki tenía resplandecientes, profundos ojos verdes como los suyos. Loki tenía sus ojos: Loki era su hijo.

La diosa suspiró de nuevo y se puso su camisón para meterse en la cama. Pensó en Loki, que ahora debía estar en las celdas de Asgard, seguramente aburriéndose, mirando al techo, tal vez leyendo su amado libro. Loki. La diosa Frigga se acomodó en la cama, con la cara de su hijo en la mente, y decidió que era mejor intentar dormir.

* * *

Loki acarició la herida en su cabeza frunciendo el ceño. Humillante era la mejor palabra que podía describir su situación actual. Su intento de escape había sido arruinado. No quería pensar en que pasaría ahora. Cierto era que ya tenía una condena eterna, pero Odín sería capaz de inventar algo, lo que sea, para castigarlo. Gruñó. Estaba sentado al pie de su celda, los guardias lo tenían bien vigilado para que no escapase mientras decidían que hacer. Uno de ellos debería avisarle a Odín cuanto antes, pero por lo que sabían, la fiesta en el palacio no estaba demasiado calmada, y tal vez Odín, después de tantos brindis, se hallase _indispuesto_. A Loki no le importaba que estuviesen murmurando, en cambio, veía de reojo al hombre encapuchado que había descubierto su treta. No era parte de la guarda, claramente. Más bien parecía un extranjero pero Loki no sabía descifrar su origen; no era un asgardiano, tampoco era un elfo o un gigante, ¿qué era entonces? Un Vanir tal vez, pero no parecía tener ningún tipo de magia. En cambio, parecía realmente perceptivo, tenía ojos sagaces, se movía sin hacer ruido. Si no era ninguna de estas criaturas, ¿qué podía ser el misterioso hombre encapuchado?

_Un humano_.

Loki sonrió, como si hubiese hecho una broma. Los humanos no eran como este hombre, ya una vez Loki los había visto de cerca. Este parecía un individuo interesante.

Calder caminó hacía el pie de la celda, y viéndola ahora un poco innecesaria, se quitó su capa y la puso bajo su brazo. Loki estaba allí sentado, con la mano puesta en la herida de su cabeza (¿debería disculparse por eso? No, el jotum lo había atacado primero). Era muy parecido a lo que Calder había imaginado y a la vez muy diferente. No sabría explicarlo bien. Hacía unos momentos el jotum se había resistido ferozmente a ser aprisionado de nuevo y había gritado con una gutural y carrasposa voz, después, al ver que todo había acabado, se había tranquilizado y desde entonces permanecía en silencio. De pronto, un guardia dio un paso adelante, dirigiéndose a Loki.

"Mañana por la mañana informaremos al padre de todo acerca de lo sucedido" dijo, firmemente, "te quedarás en tu celda hasta entonces, esperando por tu sentencia."

"Me temo que eso no va a pasar" Calder sonrió, dando un paso al frente también. "El rey Odín no va enterarse de lo que pasó aquí esta noche." Los guardias se miraron unos a otros, parecían notar por primera vez la presencia de Calder, a pesar de que había sido él quién había detenido la huida de Loki. "Ninguno de ustedes dirá absolutamente nada."

"¿Y quién eres tú para impedirlo?" dijo Vazar, riendo, y los otros guardias le acompañaron.

"Nadie en particular" Calder volvió a sonreír, y apretó su capa entre sus manos, de ella sacó un pequeño saco color negro. Se lo arrojó a Vazar y dijo "Repártanlo entre ustedes. Pueden decirle todo a Odín dentro de tres días." Los guardias se miraron una vez más entre sí. Vazar abrió el saco y abrió sus ojos con asombro. Dentro habían monedas de oro, verdaderas monedas de oro como las que Odín guardaba en su palacio. Los guardias quedaron atónitos y poco a poco, cada uno se aventuró a meter una mano en el saco, solo para ver más de cerca el tesoro. "¿Y qué se supone que le digamos? Un prisionero intentó escapar y tardamos tres días en decírselo."

"Inventen algo. Usen su imaginación" rio Calder, sus ojos azules brillaban. "Ahora, ¿por qué no lo hacen allá arriba, y me dejan hablar un momento con nuestro amigo aquí?" señaló a Loki, que observaba la escena con la mirada entornada, pensando, y armando sospechas. Los guardias, lentamente, dejaron la habitación, todos mirando atentos a las manos de Vazar, que seguía sosteniendo el saco de monedas. "Fue más fácil de lo que pensé" murmuró Calder cuando todos se habían ido. Se volteó hacía Loki, y de alguna forma esperó que dijese algo, lo cual hizo, de hecho.

"¿Vas a decirme quién eres? ¿O al menos qué haces aquí?" preguntó, su voz seria, su expresión calmada. "Eres impaciente, ¿verdad?" dijo Calder, poniéndose su capa de nuevo. Si iba a conversar con Loki, no planeaba que fuera por mucho tiempo. "Dime, ¿por qué intentaste escapar esta noche?" preguntó. Loki lo miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes, la pregunta le pareció estúpida. "Soy un prisionero, ¿por qué no intentaría escapar?" dio como respuesta.

"Nunca lo habías intentado antes" respondió Calder.

"Tal vez no había tenido la oportunidad" Loki se levantó quitándose la mano de la cabeza. Entró a su celda y se acostó en la cama, mirando al techo. Quería que el hombre se fuera, quería estar solo. Pero algo le aterraba de seguir mirando al techo, de volver a aburrirse. Miró al hombre, y se preguntó qué era lo que en verdad quería. "Tal vez, pero ¿a dónde irías si consigues escapar? No es que tengas muchas opciones." Ya Loki había meditado hacía un par de horas acerca de ello.

"Quieres que responda tus preguntas pero aún no has respondido las mías" gruñó Loki, y atientas buscó en el suelo la pelota con la que había estado jugando hacía unas horas. Calder rió. "Haz cualquier pregunta, la responderé –si es que puedo-." Loki lo miró un poco extrañado, no esperaba que fuese a responderle nada. Se incorporó en la cama, mirándolo fijamente, "¿Quién eres?" preguntó y el otro hombre pareció complacido ante la pregunta. "Mi nombre es Calder" el hombre levantó su mano derecha hacía Loki. "Soy un protegido del Capitán Niord, que hace tres noches y tres días llegó a Asgard a pedido del Rey Odín." Una introducción un poco extensa, pensó Loki. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo un momento elevó su mano también, estrechando la de su nuevo amigo. "Yo soy Loki" dijo, "y soy un prisionero de las cárceles de Odín." Calder rió. "¿Y tú otra pregunta?"

"¿Qué haces aquí y qué quieres de mí?" dijo Loki, apartando su mano.

"Esas son dos preguntas" señaló Calder, que parecía estar de buen humor. A Loki no le gustaba eso, la forma de sonreír de las personas cuando estaban de buen humor. Tal vez solo no le gustaba ver a la gente feliz. "No importa. Respóndelas," dijo, utilizando una voz baja y carrasposa. Solo usaba ese tono cuando quería asustar a las personas, y quería pensar que lo conseguía, pero en Calder no pareció surtir efecto. "No pareces muy animado, Loki, ¿eres siempre así? No importa,"

_Irritante…_

Loki estuvo a punto de volver a mirar al techo, tal vez si ignoraba a Calder lo suficiente se iría. El individuo, aunque le pareció interesante al principio, comenzaba a aburrirle. Pero de pronto, algo de lo que dijo llamó su atención. "Estoy aquí porque vine a hacerte una propuesta, Loki" dijo Calder al fin y viendo que lograba el efecto esperado en el jotum, continuó hablando, "¿Te gustaría salir de aquí? Y no me refiero a que te escabullas de nuevo convirtiéndote en rata. Hablo de salir de aquí como un hombre libre, con la cabeza en alto."

Loki se quedó callado. ¿Qué estaba diciendo este hombre?

"Yo sé que te aburres, Loki"

_Aburrido._

Loki miró a Calder con sus ojos bien abiertos. "Yo puedo sacarte de tu aburrimiento, ¿te parece?" una vez más, Calder le tendió su mano a Loki, sus ojos azules brillaban de nuevo. Y Loki, con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa, pensó en que pasaría si rechazaba la oferta. Pensó en irse a dormir, y mañana despertar y mirar al techo, y sentarse y leer y comer y mirar al techo, y escuchar, no hacer nada, contar grietas en la pared y mirar al techo. El Techo.

Loki estrechó otra vez la mano de Calder sin dudarlo.

_Me cansé de estar aburrido._

* * *

_*Las galium verum son las flores que simbolizan a la diosa Frigga._


	4. Tres días

**Estoy escribiendo este finc bastante rapido, o al menos comparado con otros que he escrito xd. Tal vez solo sea que tengo vacaciones e_e. Bueno, espero que los disfruten, en el próximo las cosas se agilizarán un poco, se que han estado un poco lentas.**

* * *

_Tres días…_

Dentro de tres días Calder vendría por Loki, tarde en la noche, y ambos saldrían de las celdas de Asgard. No tendrían que esconderse, y tampoco engañar a los guardias, le había asegurado Calder, aunque Loki desconfiaba de sus palabras, ¿cómo pensaba lograr eso? Unas cuantas monedas de oro seguro no serían suficientes. De cualquier forma, esperaría impaciente el término de los tres días, estaba más que harto. La noche de su intento de escape, después de que Calder se fuera, Loki no durmió. Al día siguiente no tomó su desayuno. Estaba demasiado ansioso como para comer o dormir, su cabeza le daba vueltas y no se sentía bien ¿estaría enfermo? No quería descansar, necesitaba mantenerse despierto. Los guardias pasaban poco frente a la puerta, Loki no podía mantenerlos vigilados, y teniendo en cuenta que en la cocina aún no se preparaba demasiada comida no contaba con muchas cosas para averiguar el día o la hora. No quería que Calder se apareciera mientras dormía, no confiaba en él. El jotum se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia el interior de su celda, se veía vacía como siempre, su cama, el escritorio y una mesa. Solo la alta figura parada a un lado parecía traerle algo de vida al sitio de su encierro, como una pequeña luz en la oscuridad.

_Madre…_

La diosa Frigga le sonrió ampliamente a su hijo, sentándose en la mesa del escritorio. "¿Has estado leyendo los libros que te traje?" preguntó, ojeando las portadas de los libros en el escritorio. "Los terminé hace algunos días," contestó, poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda. "Estuve leyendo _ese_ de nuevo anoche," dijo, restregándose los ojos con una mano y señalando al libro con la otra. Era el mismo libro de siempre, el amado libro de Loki, con su portada azul claro y el titulo escrito con letras blancas. "¿Otra vez? ¿Cuántas veces lo has leído, hijo mío?" rió Frigga tomando el libro. "Me alegra que te guste tanto" agregó, era un regalo suyo después de todo.

Loki se recostó en su cama, tapándose los ojos con un brazo. Seguía sintiéndose abrumado y no le gustaba, la identidad de Calder y su amo, y el por qué querían sacarlo de prisión eran apenas parte de la cuestión. "¿Has estado comiendo bien, Loki?" preguntó su madre, de pronto, "te ves muy pálido."

_Tu siempre preocupándote por mí…_

"No he tenido apetito," dijo el jotum, incorporándose en la cama. No debía lucir tan apesumbrado frente a su madre, desataba preguntas, y además, la preocupaba, lo que no era bueno. Una idea entonces se cruzó por su mente, siempre podía preguntarle a su madre "¿Quién es el capitán Niord, madre?" preguntó, mirando a la diosa.

Frigga pareció solo un poco sorprendida y pensó un momento antes de responder, "es un invitado de tu…" dijo, corrigiéndose de inmediato, "del Rey Odín. Ha pasado aquí los últimos tres días y…"

"cuatro noches…" finalizó Loki por ella. Frigga sonrió algo intrigada, "Si, ¿has estado oyendo hablar a los guardias?" preguntó.

"Algo así," contestó su hijo, levantándose de la cama y caminando de nuevo hacía la puerta de vidrio. "¿Qué hace aquí?" preguntó, pero Frigga permaneció callada, miró a Loki seriamente un momento y él le devolvió la mirada, "Sabes que no es bueno hablar de esto, Loki…" señaló ella mirando hacía una esquina. Loki comprendía perfectamente. Dejó el tema atrás y se desanimó un poco al notar que su madre pensaba partir.

_Tarde o temprano te tienes que ir,_

_Dejándome aquí, solo._

La diosa Frigga tomó sus cosas entre sus delicadas manos y levantó su cabeza para mirar a su hijo. "Te traeré unos buenos libros cuando pueda," prometió "Por ahora, adiós." Sonrió de forma muy sincera, Loki en cambio, solo le devolvió una media sonrisa. "Oh, ¿puedes hacer algo por mí, madre?" preguntó el jotum, como si no hubiera estado planeando preguntarlo desde hacía un par de horas. "¿Podrías conseguirme un diario para escribir? Lo encontraría mucho más cómodo que trabajar en hojas de papel…"

La madre de Loki sonrió de forma más amplia, parecía complacida de que su hijo fuese a levantar la pluma de la mesa. "Por supuesto, apenas pueda venir te los traeré." La diosa pasó una mano por una de las mejillas de su hijo, acariciándola.

_Pero gracias por distraerme un rato,_

_para no pensar tanto en eso._

Loki le sonrió ampliamente, por solo un segundo. La diosa se desvaneció lentamente en el aire, dejando una capa de bruma alrededor de la habitación. Loki deseó que la próxima vez que viese a su madre fuera antes de la llegada de Calder. Por ahora, se quedaría solo un rato más.

Al cuarto día de la llegada del Capitán Niord, se realizó una reunión en la sala central del palacio, y todos los guerreros asgardianos estaban invitados. Presidiendo la junta estarían el Rey Odín, su reina Frigga y el Capitán Niord, y todos estaban entusiasmados con el asunto. Al fin se sabría el verdadero propósito del Capitán Niord al venir a Asgard. Los tres guerreros y Lady Sif se dirigían a la sala, completamente dispuestos si llegaban a ser necesitados, y la verdad _deseaban_ ser solicitados. Hacía más de un mes que Thor no los había llevado a ninguna misión, y comenzaban a aburrirse; la llegada del capitán prometía aventuras jugosas, y los amigos podían olerlas a kilómetros de distancia. Pero, mientras tanto, esperaban a un lado de la puerta a que se les permitiese la entrada. Habían madrugado, pues querían ser los primeros en llegar, pero ahora, presas del aburrimiento, se arrepentían de su decisión. "¿Cuánto más tardarán en abrir la puerta?" se quejó Volstagg, un poco molesto. "Ya no debe faltar mucho tiempo" dijo Sif, apoyando la espalda en la pared. En verdad se enojaría si no la elegían para la misión, pensó. La varias personas habían empezado a llegar y los guerreros se miraron entre ellos preguntándose en donde estaría Thor. La última vez que lo habían visto estaba a punto de partir a Midgard, y desde entonces no habían tenido noticias de él, ¿seguiría allá abajo?

Después de un cuarto de hora, las puertas de la sala principal se abrieron y los guerreros por fin entraron. En poco tiempo, la sala estuvo llena de gente. No había señales de Thor aún ni de sus otros hermanos, lo cual era extraño, pues seguramente serían llamados para la misión. Los guerreros se movían de un lado al otro, empujándose y murmurando, pues después de todo, eran la clase social más extensas en Asgard y esta era solo una habitación de unos pocos metros. El padre de todo, que estaba sentado en su trono, solo levantándose logró a hacer callar a todos los presentes y utilizando ese sabio, ronco tono reservado solo para discursos de este tipo, dijo:

Hijos mío, hace tres días y tres noches nuestro amigo el Capitán Niord, un vanir* muy respetado y valiente arribó a nuestro palacio, y desde entonces su llegada se ha celebrado con finos festejos de los que, estoy seguro, todos nosotros hemos disfrutado. Muchos rumores son los que han corrido acerca de la llegada del capitán Niord, y no dudo que tengan muchas preguntas, preguntas que espero y al salir hoy por esas puertas hayan sido resolvidas.

Hace siglos, nuestras tropas asgardianas tuvieron una feroz batalla contra los elfos oscuros, criaturas temibles, que buscaban apoderarse del mundo y hacerlo sucumbir a una eterna oscuridad. Tenían una poderosa arma, el Ether, una de las seis joyas, que utilizaron para sembrar terror en sus colonias. Después de la batalla, nuestras tropas se hicieron cargo del Ether, y ninguna otra criatura maligna ha podido apoderarse del él.

Entonces, el Padre de todo hizo una pausa, y observó a los asgardianos a su alrededor, tal vez esperando una reacción. Pero ellos, callados y sumisos ante su rey, permanecieron en silencio, solo murmurando levemente, sorprendidos por el discurso. Decidió entonces continuar, y elevó su voz, como para connotar la importancia del asunto.

Sin embargo, y lamentablemente, nos hemos enterado de la reaparición de seres peligrosos que desean apoderarse del Ether, y esto podría, ya que la piedra está en nuestra posesión, terminar en otra sangrienta guerra. No dudamos de que nuestro guerreros, fuertes y valientes, no pudieran derrotar fácilmente a nuestros enemigos en cualquier batalla. Pero, los tiempos han cambiado, y la guerra podría traer desgracias y tristeza a nuestras fértiles tierras. Por lo tanto, y después de mucho pensarlo, se ha decidido que lo mejor será evitarla y debemos hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo. Por estas razones, debemos sacar el Ether de nuestro reino, y llevarlo a su lugar de origen, donde nadie podrá volver a hacer mal uso de él. Por eso, hemos llamado al valiente Capitán Niord a que encargue personalmente de llevar el Ether, y esconderlo en un lugar seguro. Su tarea será peligrosa, ya que no se podrá utilizar el Bifrost durante el viaje, nuestros enemigos se enterarían de inmediato de nuestros planes y se encargarían de frustrarlos. Pero el capitán, valientemente se ha ofrecido a llevar el Cofre por los antiguos caminos que alguna vez cruzaron nuestros ancestros para llegar a Midgard, una vez allí, descenderá a Helheim y dejará allí el Ether. Será un viaje arriesgado y el capitán necesitará de una tripulación. Solo los más valientes podrán ir. El capitán Niord ha elegido ya a sus guerreros. Sé que los mejores demostrarán de lo que son capaces.

El rey Odín miró a los rostros sorprendidos, asombrados, de sus guerreros y volvió a su silla a sentarse con la misma solemnidad con la se levantó. En la habitación estallaron gritos de júbilo, de grandes guerreros que pedían y exigían un puesto en la misión, porque servirían al rey no importase como. Otros se echaban para atrás, aterrados por la simple mención de la tierra de la muerte y otros pocos se quedaban callados. Mientras, un guardia real se paró en el podio, y con la lista oficial de los guerreros elegidos por Niord, comenzó a dictar los nombres con aire solemne. "Tyr, hijo de Hymir, hijo de Frilla. Hoor, hijo de…

Loki se despertó inquieto. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se incorporó rígido, con la sensación de haber hecho algo malo. Recordó entonces que no sabía qué hora era, ni que día era, y ni si Calder había venido. Se tiró de nuevo en la cama, gruñendo ¿habría dormido durante mucho tiempo?

Se levantó de la cama y recogió sus libros del piso para ponerlos en el escritorio. Debía haberlos tirado mientas dormía. Tenía la impresión de que era temprano en la mañana, pero era tal vez por el hambre que tenía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Loki deseó poder asearse en una tina caliente. Los pasillos cercanos de su celda seguían vacíos, pero se impresionó al encontrar en la mesa un plato de comida. Era una cena, notó al ver la carne y el arroz. Entonces era de noche, ¿vendría Calder hoy? Se restregó sus ojos, iris verdes de réptil, que se veían más intensos a la luz del día –aunque no la hubieran visto en meses enteros-. Los ojos de Odín y Thor eran de color azul, azul muy claro como el agua cristalina; Loki sintió un hueco en el estómago.

_Los ojos de Madre también son verdes…_

De pronto Loki se percató del leve dolor de cabeza que tenía. Necesitaba un vaso de agua, pensó. Tal vez era cierto y debía empezar a cuidar más de su salud. Se sentó en la mesa, tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor y comenzó a comer. Cuando hubo terminado, se sentó en una esquina de la celda y tomó un libro; era el mismo de esa mañana, color azul y con letras blancas. Lo abrió en esa página, _la página._

"_He visto cosas que ustedes, humanos, jamás creerían. Ataque en naves en llamas más allá de Orión. Rayos-C brillando en la oscuridad cerca de la puerta de Tannhäuser. Todos esos momentos se perderán en el tiempo... como lágrimas en la lluvia. Es hora de morir…"_

Loki sintió una opresión en el pecho, y se tomó su tiempo para releer el monólogo varias veces. Pero entonces, algo le hizo perder la concentración. Volteó su cabeza hacía la puerta de vidrio, y se dio cuenta de la leve agitación afuera. Los pocos guardias que había caminaban de un lado a otro y unas fuertes pisadas en las escaleras le dijeron que alguien bajaba al calabozo. Se levantó, sosteniendo la página en que se había quedado con un dedo. Entonces los vio, tres caballeros con armaduras negras entrando al calabozo, se dirigieron a los guardias mostrándoles un documento y les dejaron pasar. Los tres hombres caminaron entre las celdas observando a los prisioneros, como si buscasen a alguien. Loki dio un paso hacía atrás cuando se detuvieron frente a su celda, y los tres lo miraron fijamente. "Abran esta puerta" dijo uno de ellos a los guardias, "este es el que buscamos." Loki dio otro paso hacia atrás, poniéndose a la defensiva, algo en su postura lo hizo parecer como un animal inquieto a punto de atacar. Fue entonces cuando Calder salió de entre los tres guardias, luciendo particularmente pequeño a su lado. "¿Nos vamos?" le preguntó a Loki, sonriendo y con sus ojos azules resplandeciendo.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" preguntó Loki más tarde, al verse caminando en los pasillos del Palacio. Esto no podía ser bueno. No podía serlo. Dos de los guardias estaban a cada uno de sus costados, otro detrás y Calder seguía adelante. Loki frunció el ceño, las cadenas en sus muñecas pesaban. "Te dije que te sacaría de aquí y que serías un hombre libre, pero antes tenemos que hacer algunas cosas" dijo Calder, de pronto sonando muy serio y ajustándose le cuello de su capucha.

"Lady Sif, hija de Sifón, hija de Ull" dijo el guardia.

Se escuchó un gran grito de alegría entre la multitud, Lady Sif debía estar celebrando, y probablemente restregándole a sus amigos el ser nombrada antes que ellos. "Vidar, hijo de Odín, hijo de Grior" exclamó el guardia, haciendo que 11 nombres fueron dichos en total, dos de los tres guerreros no fueron mencionados, Fandral y Volstagg, que con su orgullo en el suelo y las burlas de Lady Sif, se veían derrotados. Entre los once elegidos estaban ella, Hogun, Vidar y tres guerreros de élite. La elección parecía haberse hecho cuidadosamente y ahora solo faltaba un nombre, y todos creían saber cual era; sin embargo, aún no se veían señales de Thor y esto empezó a preocupar a los presentes. El Rey Odín le pidió a uno de los guardias acercarse, preguntándole si habían encontrado el paradero de su hijo. Pocos de los presentes notaron cuando una de las puertas posteriores de la sala se abrió, dando pasó a cuatro hombres vestidos de negros, escoltando a un prisionero. Pero poco a poco, las personas comenzaron a percatarse de su presencia, y lentamente comenzaron a murmurar, asombrado, que el traidor Loki, segundogénito de Odín, había venido a la celebración. El rey Odín hizo el ademán de levantarse, dispuesto a hacer callar a la gente y encargarse del asunto, cuando el guardia que leía la lista se paró firme en su lugar, y dijo el último nombre. Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio un momento, y lentamente, todas las miradas se posaron sobre Loki. El prisionero palideció, y empezó a darse cuenta de lo que trataba todo el asunto.

"Loki, hijo de Laufey, hijo de Farbauti" profirió el guardia real, con voz profunda y fuerte; la lista había acabado y ahora el guardia se la guardaba en el costado mientras bajaba del podio. Odín se levantó de su silla consternado, y lanzó una mirada al Capitán Niord, que sonreía de oreja a oreja con malicia, como si acabase de cometer una gran travesura. Los tres guerreros miraron a Loki incrédulos, y él, escéptico de lo que escuchaba, miró a su alrededor buscando risas o burlas, que le hicieran saber que todo era una broma retorcida. Pero no parecía serlo. Calder, en cambio, sonreía como si se estuviera aguantando el romper en carcajadas. De pronto no le importo porque el capitán lo quería en la misión, ni porque su hermano no estaba incluido, solo sintió las miradas de desconcierto de la gente clavadas en él, como si lo interrogaran pidiendo una explicación. Y no la tenía.

* * *

**Creo que es bastante obvio cual es el libro que Loki tanto adora, es una cita muy famosa la que puse, creo que es el momento más emotivo del libro y de la pelicula...**

**No estaba muy segura de los origenes de varios de los dioses mencionados en la lista, busqué bastante en internet para poner los nombres correctos de sus padres. Hay demasiados dioses nordicos e_o Me di cuenta de que en la mitología Laufey es la madre de Loki, pero en las peliculas es su padre, ¿extraño no? Bueno, espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews por fa, si? si? :)**


	5. Tómalo o dejalo

No tengo nada que decir...

* * *

"¿Y qué haces aquí para divertirte?" preguntó Calder. Estaba sentado en el piso de la celda, notablemente aburrido. Hasta hacía un rato seguía husmeando las cosas de Loki (que no eran muchas en realidad, un par de diarios sin poco o ningún uso, plumas para escribir, decoraciones inútiles, libros –muchos libros-), pero al parecer se había hartado. El jotun estaba acostado en su cama, lanzando y atrapando su pelota, y parecía de malhumor. "Leo…" respondió sin mirar a Calder, "me aburro, miro al techo…" agregó arrastrando las palabras. Calder puso los ojos en blanco, recostando su espalda contra la pared. "Que vida tan emocionante tienes," murmuró. Loki gruñó, al parecer no le agradaba mucho su compañía, no estaba de humor para estar con nadie. Todavía podía recordar la noche de ayer, la forma en que la gente lo había mirado cuando se dieron cuenta de que su nombre figuraba en la lista. Odín se había levantado y había pedido a la gente retirarse, seguramente para hablar a solas con el Capitán Niord. Entonces, Loki fue llevado de nuevo a su celda, de nuevo escoltado por Calder y sus soldados negros. Ninguna de sus preguntas fue respondida. Supuso que al tener un encuentro directo con el Capitán sabría todo lo que necesitaba saber, pero eso no dejaba de ponerlo nervioso.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" le preguntó a Calder, dejando de jugar con la pelota.

El hombre lo miró, parecía sorprendido de que le hubiera dirigido la palabra. "No lo sé, supongo que vigilarte," respondió con una extraña sinceridad, "¿Y para qué tienes que vigilarme?" preguntó Loki frunciendo el ceño.

"No lo sé, tratar de que no escapes, entretenerte un rato," respondió Calder, ojeando nuevamente los libros de Loki, que solían estar apilados a un lado de la puerta de cristal. "¿Y para qué tendrías que entretenerme?" Loki sonó casi ofendido. Calder, sin prestarle mucha atención, tomó uno de los libros, mirándolo con cierta curiosidad. "Prometí que no te dejaría aburrirte, ¿recuerdas?" evocó el hombre abriendo el libro por la mitad, solo para ver de qué se trataba. Loki recordó el apretón de manos y la promesa de ayer, y sintió una punzada extraña en el estómago. Calder le había explicado en lo que consistía la misión, y en verdad, aún no sabía si participaría o no (¿al menos tenía la oportunidad de decidir?). Visitar Helheim no era algo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado hacer, y en definitiva cruzar todo el camino hasta Midgard sin el Bifrost ya era una misión fatídica. Cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose abrumado. La voz de Calder interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Loki solo se incorporó un poco de la cama para mirarlo.

"¿Sobre qué es este libro?" preguntó el hombre, sosteniendo en sus manos un ejemplar muy conocido para Loki. No tuvo que mirar la portada azul ni las letras blancas para saber de que libro estaba hablando. "Déjalo en donde lo encontraste" dijo cortante, recostándose de nuevo en la cama.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Calder, extrañado por la hostilidad. "Porque yo lo digo," insistió Loki.

"Anda," chilló el hombre, "al menos dime de que trata." Esta vez fue Loki quien puso los ojos en blanco. Al principio no respondió, y la habitación se quedó en silencio por un par de minutos. Calder empezó a pensar que no obtendría ninguna respuesta, pero entonces el jotun suspiró profundamente y dijo arrastrando las palabras, "Es un libro de ciencia ficción..." Calder sintió como si debiera haber comprendido que significaba eso, pero sin tener ninguna idea, juntó las cejas y preguntó, "¿ciencia…qué?"

"Ciencia ficción," repitió Loki algo molesto y girándose a un lado de la cama. "Es sobre…el futuro…" añadió, algo incierto de cómo explicárselo a Calder, que no parecía tener ningún tipo de comprensión acerca de cómo era Midgard o los humanos. "Sobre como…nos volvemos crueles… cuando todos a nuestro alrededor parecen querer hacernos daño…" explicó, utilizando un tono extraño, dubitativo, que no había querido utilizar. Calder lo notó.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, sin mirarse. Calder volvió a poner el libro en la pila en que lo encontró y se quedó mirando al piso, tal vez no debería preguntar tanto todo el tiempo, pensó. Levantó su vista, observando a Loki por el rabillo del ojo: el jotun seguía en la misma posición de antes, mirando al techo, ¿por qué siempre miraba al techo? Las palabras se escaparon de su lengua fluidamente, sin pensarlo mucho. Más tarde se preguntó si había sido prudente decirlas. "No todos queremos hacerte daño, Loki" murmuró con una voz suave. El jotum no respondió nada. Tal vez era mejor así.

* * *

"Pero ¿en qué estabas pensando?" exclamó el Rey Odín, dándole una segunda vuelta a la recámara. Hacía un par de horas había pedido la retirada de todos los guerreros de la sala principal, y había seguido a Niord a su habitación. Desde entonces, habían estado discutiendo.

"No veo que es lo que te molesta tanto" respondió el viejo capitán, atusándose la barba con una sonrisa, "me dijiste que escogiera a los guerreros que más me gustasen, y eso hice" dijo sonriendo.

"Si, pero no pensé que Loki estuviese entre ellos, un criminal, que intento usurpar el trono y que está preso en mis celdas," dijo el Rey con mirada severa, sosteniendo su cetro con fuerza. "No pensé que fueras a excluir de tu misión a Thor, a Fandral o a Volstagg, que son de mis mejores guerreros ¡Trata al menos de explicarme qué es lo que quieres!" gritó.

Entonces, el capitán se levantó de su asiento y miró fijamente al Rey, algo en su mirada parecía enojado, como si se hubiese hartado de tanta charla. "¡Armé mi lista de acuerdo a lo que necesitaba!" respondió, enfermo de la actitud de su anfitrión. "Deja de cuestionar mis decisiones. Es mi misión y llevaré a quien yo quiera" sentenció el capitán antes de volver a sentarse. Suspiró, y ahora más tranquilo miró a Odín y le dijo, "Odín, ese hijo que tienes allá abajo, es completamente excepcional, ¿no te das cuenta?"

"¡El trato de usurpar mi trono, trató de conquistar Midgard, Niord! Es una persona peligrosa, no solo para tu tripulación sino para ti," le advirtió el Rey.

"Vamos Odín, tu sabes que la mayor parte de los dioses hemos cometido cosas semejantes en nuestra vida," dijo el capitán sonriendo, "tenemos una vida larga, muy larga, para cometer muchos errores. Y redimirlos a ser posible. Dale esa oportunidad a Loki, déjale ser útil en algo y no solo lo dejes pudriendo en su celda…"

El Rey Odín se quedó callado, mirando al capitán con impaciencia. No tenía por qué estar escuchando eso. "Es un gigante de hielo, pero fue criado aquí como si fuera un asgardiano. Aunque difieras, es civilizado, puede comportarse si le das razones para hacerlo" decía el viejo capitán.

"¿Y cómo es que de pronto lo conoces tanto?" dijo Odín, sintiendo como su estómago daba vueltas al pensar en su hijo, no el demente, no el monstruo, sino el que alguna vez fue y nunca volvería a ser. Cuando todo seguía estando bien y su esposa no lloraba por él durante las noches. El capitán Niord sonrió, "Porque conozco a los de su tipo."

Odín se rindió, solo lo dejó hablar, no tenía ganas de discutir, "ese chico conoces los pasadizos correctos para que lleguemos a salvo a Midgard, desde allí, podremos bajar por el puente Gjallarbrú sin problemas…" Niord se calló por un momento, contemplando a su viejo amigo, y comprendiendo que no le gustaba hablar sobre su segundo hijo. Sería breve, entonces. "Si te hace sentir más seguro, será custodiado en todo momento, y haré que lo traigan de vuelta una vez estemos en Midgard. No necesito llevarlo hasta Helheim conmigo…"

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio un segundo. El capitán, esperando que sus peticiones fueran escuchadas, y el Rey Odín considerándolas. Al final, el viejo rey miró al capitán y casi con furia espetó, "Haz lo que quieras, Niord (porque sé que lo harás aunque te diga que no). Solamente asegúrate de que regrese aquí, completo a ser posible," sentenció, dándose la vuelta y abandonando la habitación. Como había dicho, no tenía más ganas de discutir. En el pasillo, caminando hacía su habitación para ver a Frigga, el Rey Odín se sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente alarmado. Alarmado ante la idea de Loki navegando en parajes desconocidos, Loki parado frente a la puerta de Helheim, Loki cayendo una vez más en el vacío. Odín tragó fuerte al darse cuenta de que en estos momentos su mayor preocupación no era remotamente cercana a que Loki fuese capaz de escapar durante el viaje, en estos momentos solo era un padre preocupado por su hijo. Apretó sus dientes con ira.

* * *

En el puerto de Asgard se había amarrado la nave del Capitán Niord, una estructura de hierro impulsada por propulsores, que al abandonar las aguas podía volar muy alto en el cielo nocturno. El nombre de la nave era la Marea, y el capitán Niord la había hecho construir hacía milenios con un único propósito: ser capaz de navegar en el vacío. La Marea era la única nave lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. El puerto sería el lugar de encuentro de los doce guerreros que Niord había apuntado en su lista, sin embargo, solo once de ellos estaban presentes. Faltaba uno.

Frente a la nave, las familias y amigos más cercanos de los elegidos se despedían afectuosamente, y les deseaban, si eso dictaba el destino, un grato viaje hacía el Valhala. Calder había sido uno de los primeros en llegar, y sus pertenencias, puestas en un baúl, descansaban bajo su pie izquierdo. El hombre miraba impaciente hacía el horizonte, castañeando los dientes: empezaba a dudar de que Loki fuese a venir, y eso lo deprimía. Había visto la forma en que ayer por la noche, al irse de su celda, Loki se había quedado mirando al techo, y en su expresión, una leve conmoción casi imperceptible. Era su decisión venir o no, después de todo, y nada además de un leve apretón de manos (que no era mucho) le impedía a Loki negarse a venir.

Calder tenía la impresión de que el jotun no era un cobarde, -nadie que hiciera todo lo que se decía, él había hecho en Midgard, podía ser un cobarde.- Había escuchado un par de veces el tipo de guerrero que era; habilidoso con las dagas, podía escabullirse fácilmente y pasar desapercibido (no que poder cambiar de formas tuviese algo que ver). Además, se contaba que tenía una lengua de plata con la que engañaba a sus enemigos y que era un gran mentiroso. Eran cualidades extrañas, no admiradas por muchos, pero eran prácticas. No, Loki no era un cobarde. Calder sonrió. Él vendría, no tenía por qué tener dudas.

* * *

El jotun, lejos de estar en camino al puerto, se encontraba todavía en la cama. Arropado bajo sus sabanas, quería hacer como que el día no había comenzado y que Calder no le esperaba a esas horas en la nave del capitán. Estaba indeciso, y se mordía los labios nervioso.

_Todavía puedo decir que no._

Pronto los soldados negros de Calder vendrían a buscarlo, y él ni siquiera había salido de la cama. Se quitó las sabanas de encima y miró el desayuno puesto en la mesa: faltaría poco para que la embarcación partiera. Sacudió su cabeza y se metió las manos en el cabello.

_¿Pero cómo no sentirme culpable después?_

Todo estaba muy silencioso. El guardia en su puerta permanecía quieto mirando al frente, sin moverse. Madre no vendría hoy. Loki sabía que ella no quería que participara en la misión. Se lo había dejado muy claro la última vez que vino. Suspiró, dándole una mirada a su pila de libros. En la cima estaba el libro que Calder había tomado ayer.

_Una oportunidad cae del cielo._

_Se estrella contra tu cabeza y te dice:_

_Hey, puedes ser parte de esto o no._

_Puedes venir o quedarte aquí encerrado…_

_¿Encerrado? _

Loki dio un salto de estremecimiento quitándose las sabanas de encima. Podía escuchar los sonoros pasos viendo de las escaleras. Tomó sus botas (que yacían tiradas hacía varios meses bajo su cama) y se paró delante de la puerta de cristal con una gran sensación de energía recorriendo su cuerpo. Una especie de extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_Tú decides, Loki. Tómalo o déjalo. _

"Lo tomo" susurró para si mismo, cuando los soldados negros aparecieron frente a la puerta de cristal, y le ordenaron al guardia que la abriera.


	6. La partida

**Heeeeey, esperaron mucho? xD Me costó un poco escribir esto, estoy muy escasa de tiempo últimamente :s**

**Pequeño spoiler: Thor aparece en este capítulo :D**

* * *

Cuando Loki salió de los calabozos de Asgard acompañado de los soldados de Calder, imaginó que se dirigirían directamente al puerto, en donde esperaba el barco. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, se dirigieron al palacio de Odín. Les preguntó a los guardias un par de veces sobre su destino, pero ninguno de ellos parecía entusiasmado con la idea de contestar. Finalmente uno, con voz profunda y arrastrando las palabras, le dijo, "te llevamos a ver al Capitán Niord, quiere hablar contigo antes de llegar a la embarcación," y con eso volvió a quedarse en silencio. Loki parpadeó.

_¿Quiere hablar conmigo?_

Juntó las cejas con desconfianza y se dejó guiar por los pasillos. Tenía una idea de cuál habitación le había destinado Odín a Niord, y no se sorprendió de hallarse en las últimos pisos del palacio, donde las habitaciones eran más grandes y acomodadas. Allí, al final de un pasillo, una de las puertas estaba medio abierta y por ella Loki vio una sombra moverse. Debía ser esta, entonces. Él y los guardias atravesaron el pasillo, abriendo por completo la puerta. Una de las cejas de Loki se levantó, extrañada. El capitán Niord estaba sentado frente a un escritorio a algunos pies de su cama, viendo hacía la puerta como si hubiera estado esperando a su llegada. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se atusaba el bigote, observándolo. El viejo le dio una seña a los guardias para que salieran, "Gracias por traerlo, ya pueden irse" dijo. Así, el jotun se quedó solo al lado de la puerta, el encuentro era, diciendo poco, incómodo. Se había imaginado al capitán un poco más grande, más imponente, a juzgar por las breves historias que había escuchado sobre él. En cambio, aún sentado parecía tener una estatura media, un poco gordo, no demasiado, el cabello blanco en la cabeza y ligeramente castaño abajo. No parecía un hombre particularmente excepcional. Movió las cadenas en sus manos, de pronto eran particularmente estorbosas.

"Siéntate, hijo," le invitó el Capitán, corriendo una silla a su lado. Pero Loki no se movió de su sitio. "Vamos, debo ser cortes con el segundo hijo de Odín. Siéntate," insistió el viejo. Al ver que no provocaba ninguna reacción, decidió girarse a los vasos y la botella que había puesto en su escritorio. "¿Quieres? Sé que es algo fuerte para el mediodía, pero…"

"No lo soy..." espetó Loki, y si su voz sonó cortante no lo había hecho a propósito. La sonrisa del Capitán desapareció. "¿Disculpa?" dijo.

"Yo no soy el segundo hijo de Odín" repitió Loki, esta vez más alto, "Soy el único hijo de Laufey y Farbauti."

"No suenas muy orgulloso al decirlo," respondió el Capitán, sin sonreír, y señalando a Loki con su vaso ya lleno. Soltó una carcajada. "Entonces, hijo de Laufey, ¿por qué no te sientas y compartes unas copas conmigo? Seguro que será mas cómodo que quedarte allí parado en la puerta."

Loki juntó las cejas. Arrastrando sus cadenas llegó hasta la silla que le habían ofrecido y tomó asiento. Niord le dio el otro vaso. "Bien, seguro te preguntas porque estás aquí," asumió el viejo Capitán tomando un sorbo, "¿Me equivoco?"

En primera instancia, no recibió respuesta. Loki solo miraba las burbujas que lentamente subían y bajaban en su vaso, después miró al Capitán y respondió, "Creo que me quiere con un objetivo," dijo, sonando seguro de sí mismo, casi diplomático. "Pude escuchar bien el discurso de Odín sobre el asunto, pero desconozco por completo en qué le serviría la compañía de un gigante de hielo en una travesía hasta Helheim," El jotun dejó su vaso en la mesa, no parecía que fuera a probarlo. Miró a Niord directamente a los ojos, y formó en su rostro una sonrisa. "Pero me inclinó a decir que sí, Capitán," dijo en voz baja, "cualquier cosa es mejor que mi celda."

_Cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse solo._

_Solo y aburrido._

El Capitán se quedó callado. Se dedicó, solo por un momento, a observar a este tal Loki, hijo de Laufey. La forma en que sonreía, la manera en que miraba, como si todo fuera un pequeño teatro dedicado a asustar. Se veía falso, aunque la gente no se diera cuenta. Conocía bien a ese tipo de personas. "Eres un chico curioso" rió al fin, dándole un sorbo a su bebida. "Lamento no poder responder a tu pregunta," dijo, "pero si te dijera para que te quiero en mi embarcación es probable que mi plan no saldría tan bien."

Loki pareció desconcertado, juntó las cejas de nuevo e insistió "Vamos, estoy seguro de que algo podrá decirme."

Niord suspiró, mirando su vaso por un segundo. "Eres persistente" señaló, mirándolo a los ojos, "también eres astuto y fuerte." Loki, por un segundo, pareció confundido. "Esas son las cualidades que cualquier líder busca en un guerrero, y sería una pena que las desperdiciaras pasando el resto de tu vida en prisión," le dijo el Capitán levantándose de su silla y vaciando su copa de un sorbo. "Por eso, entre otras cosas, decidí escogerte," se acercó a Loki, que por el momento, solo permanecía quieto, con la mirada sería, "pero te estoy dando un voto de confianza, Loki, no lo rompas."

_Loki. Confianza._

_Qué extraño suenan juntas esas dos palabras._

Con esto, el Capitán volvió a su sonrisa habitual, parecía haber concluido con cualquier cosa que haya querido decirle. Se dirigió a la puerta, donde afuera, esperaban los guardias. Loki permanecía en su silla. "Adiós, entonces, Loki, hijo de Laufey. Nos veremos en unas horas," dijo su anfitrión. El jotun se levantó, queriendo decir algo, pero recordando que estaba encadenado. Era molesto. Se retiró junto a los guardias de la misma forma en que se fue. Esta vez, pensó, si debían de dirigirse al puerto.

* * *

Cuando Loki, apareció caminando en los puertos de Asgard, encadenado y escoltado por guardias negros, de inmediato se volvió un centro de atención. La gente, hasta ahora con la vista en el barco y en los guerreros que se marchaban, solo lo miraba con torpe disimulo, preguntándose qué exactamente hacia allí. Loki no les devolvió la mirada, miró al frente con la espalda recta, con un porte orgulloso pero falso a pesar de estar encadenado.

_El pueblo de Asgard ha apodado a Loki Traidor._

_Cuando se dictó la sentencia de sus crímenes,_

_Todos ellos clamaban como castigo la muerte._

Loki apretó los dientes y enderezó el cuello. Sus cadenas comenzaban a pesarle. Cuando entró al barco, en la cubierta estaban los otros once guerreros. Hogun y Vidar estaban en un costado de la cubierta, mirando hacía la gente que se despedía, Sif estaba con los otros guerreros, y miraba a Loki con ojos de fiera. El jotun le sonrió, solo para enojarla más y sintiendo una especie de satisfacción al saberse el centro de atención. Fuera consciente o no de ello, Loki caminó mucho más erguido, y no tan avergonzado de sus cadenas como debería. Los guardias negros lo escoltaron hasta adentro del barco.

_Acaba de comenzar._

Pensó acentuando su sonrisa.

* * *

Después de la aparición de Loki, la gente en el puerto permaneció largo tiempo mirando a la nave alejarse en el horizonte. Pronto, allí donde terminaban las cataratas de Asgard, la nave se alzó en el aire como un pájaro de hierro, sus alas salieron de los costados y planeó muy lejos en el horizonte. La mayor parte de la gente se había ido, pero Fandral permanecía allí. Se había llevado el pulgar izquierdo a la boca, y lo mordía con una extraña preocupación en sus ojos. Nada de lo que estaba pasando podía estar bien: Loki, dentro de un barco en una misión suicida hasta Helheim, Thor, desaparecido (bueno, no tan desaparecido, Fandral sabía perfectamente en dónde estaba) y él y Volstagg sin poder hacer nada. Esto no podía salir bien.

Fandral se soltó el dedo y caminó lejos de los puertos de Asgard, y con el ceño fruncido se dirigió al Bifrost. El dios del trueno estaba en Midgard, su lugar favorito para el momento, pero ya venía siendo hora de que regresase. Fandral pensó en que tendría que ir a buscarlo mientras caminaba por el puente, pero entonces, una luz brilló como un rayo en el cielo y supo que no tendría por qué. Thor había vuelto.

Fandral entró al recinto de Heimdall. El dios, erguido y con los ojos puestos en el cielo, estaba guardando su espada para cerrar el puente. "Buenas noches, Thor, Fandral" dijo con su profunda voz. A su lado, estaba Thor con una gran sonrisa, "Buenas noches, Heim..." dijo, pero al ver los ojos de Fandral se quedó callado. "Oye, no me mires de esa forma, yo te invité" dijo, señalando a su amigo con el dedo.

"¿Qué? No, no" respondió Fandral caminando hacia él, "no me importa lo que sea lo que estés haciendo en Midgard." Tal vez la respuesta adecuada era más bien no me importa quién sea la mujer que estás viendo en Midgard, pero Fandral tenía cuestiones más importantes de las que hablar. "Lo que me importa es que dijiste que te irías un par de días, fueron semanas, Thor. No tienes idea del caos que hay aquí" dijo el guerrero. Pero Thor lo miró sin entender, "¿de qué estás hablando?" preguntó de brazos cruzados, su sonrisa cayó al suelo. "¿De qué hablo? Hace una semana el Capitán Niord llegó a Asgard, tú sabías que vendría, sabías que te necesitarían en esa misión. Pero no estabas, así que la embarcación acaba de irse, y ni te imaginas con que pasajeros."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Thor, frunciendo el ceño. Fandral suspiró, mirando a su amigo a los ojos, la respuesta no le iba a gustar. Miró a Heimdall, que veía con sus ojos claros lo que pasaba, permaneciendo en silencio. "El capitán eligió a Loki entre sus doce guerreros" dijo con voz baja. "Él acaba de irse también."

"¿Qué?" gritó Thor, hubo un cambio radical en su postura, se puso rigido, mirando a Fandral a los ojos como si esperase a que le dijese que solo era una broma. Se quedó callado por un momento, apartandose del lado de Fandral, como si intentase mantener la compostura. "¿Y quién demonios permitió eso?" dijo al fin, "¿Acaso mi padre no dijo nada al respecto? ¿Me estás diciendo que Loki está sin vigilancia, en una embarcación con destino a Helheim y nadie hizo absolutamente nada para evitarlo?" Thor sonaba alterado, alzaba la voz apretando su martillo. Fandral volvió a morderse el pulgar, "Claro que lo hicimos. Se escucharon los gritos del Padre de Todo y el Capitán Niord discutiendo por horas después de la ceremonia. Pero el viejo es terco, Thor," dijo Fandral, "quería a Loki en su embarcación y ahora lo tiene."

"¿Y para qué lo quiere!" preguntó el dios, furioso. "Después de todo el trabajo que me tomó traerlo de vuelta, me voy un par de días y pasa esto," dijo Thor dando vueltas en el recinto mientras hablaba, y no parecía que se fuese a calmar pronto. "Tranquilízate, Thor" dijo Heimdall de pronto, con su voz profunda. Sus ojos perdidos en el cielo estrellado. El dios del trueno quiso responderle algo, no era posible tranquilizarse con lo que le acababan de decir. Pero algo en sus ojos le dijo que cerrase la boca. Se paró junto a Heimdall, y miró hacia abajo, y allí en el vacío pudo contemplar un millón de estrellas, un cielo oscuro y extenso, cuyas luces nunca parecían apagarse. "Hoy brillan más de lo usual" le dijo Heimdall de pronto. "Las estrellas me refiero..." Thor volvió su mirada al abismo, allá en donde las estrellas desaparecían y solo había oscuridad. Loki había estado allí. Solo. El capitán Niord lo había elegido para sus tropas, ¿por qué? ¿Qué podría necesitar de él? Thor apretó de nuevo su martillo, "Tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre" dijo, y se dio la vuelta, hacía el puente, para dirigirse al Palacio. Fandral lo siguió de cerca, no sin darle antes un vistazo a Heimdall, que los veía con sus ojos claros mientras se alejaban.

* * *

**No agarre naaada la personalidad de Thor, que verguenza e_e tengo que pensar en que hacer con los monólogos internos de Loki, no puede estar solo pensando en su aburrimiento ahora que esta fuera de su celda :P**

**Me gustaría decir que el próximo capítulo estará listo pronto, pero no quiero mentir xP aunque oigan se acercan las vacaciones :D**

**Dejen reviews, los reviews hacen a los escritores felices...**


End file.
